Finding Me Again
by the.way.it.was
Summary: Carter's life was torn apart when her father died. Now years later her mother is dead too, and she moves to live with her cousins Leah and Seth La Push, leaving her positing as Omega in her old pack. When she gets there she finds things she never expected to a new friend in Paul, and her imprint Embry. Soon her pack can't stand being without her and come to visit.
1. Chapter 1

**OK this is my new Twilight story, if anyone reading this read my other story called Protector I deleted it so ya, it was only one chapter though so not a big deal.**

**Disclaimer-All rights belong to SM, this story is officially disclaimed, I will probably not remember that though, so expect to see one next chapter…hehe**

**Chapter 1**

Even through my dad was dead, and my old friends left me to be picked up by my new friends-who are currently in the process of leaving me behind, again. I've never broke down, not even when my boyfriend of two years decided that we shouldn't see each other, two hours after my dad's funeral, I have never even shed a tear. I'd like to say that it was because I was just that strong willed, but no, I was that way because whenever something like that happened I just got mad, like really mad.

I might as well just tell you that I'm a werewolf and every time I got mad I changed into a huge wolf monster. So now instead of having the secure life with awesome friends, a great boyfriend and both parents I life most of the time by myself, since my mother is always away on business trips, and I have no friends. Well I guess I can't say that I have no friends since I am the Omega of the wolf pack here in Texas. The Omega is the head girl wolf, like an alpha wolf but in the girl form and me and the alpha who is my ex-boyfriends brother have a partnership in which we split the leadership rule.

So in short my life sucks.

**OK so this is my new story and I need some wolf's to be in Carter's pack soo if you wanna fill out the info below in a review I'll try to get you in! I need three boys and two girls' thanks! **

**Boys:**

Eye color-

Hair color-

Name-

Characteristics-

Do you want to imprint on Leah, a girl in your pack, or a normal or vampire girl from school?-

If you want to imprint on a normal or vampire girl than what is her name-

**Girls:**

Eye color-

Hair color-

Name-

Characteristics-

Do you want to Imprint on a guy from your pack, a guy you know who may or may not be a vampire, or a guy from the La Push pack?-

**Ok so I think that's it if there's anything else you want to tell me about yourself than you can just add that too kk? Thanks a bunch! I'll post who's who on next chapter which should be out soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey so thanks for sending your stuff, I'm gonna have the characters up next time I update, when that is I don't know, school started and I'm in a bunch of honors and all that jazz but this is my first year in high school and ya well, ya know how that is. I still think it's weird that I'm already a freshman. I was gonna put the new characters in this chappie but I'm feelin kinda lazy lol.**

**Chapter 2**

**CarterPOV**

Denny, our neighbor was standing at the front door. Now don't get me wrong I like Denny, he's a nice guy but still any guy who still likes my mom is kinda messed up in the head. Now you're wondering why I said that? Well when my dad died my mom went all crazy and stuff, and now she gets mad all the time and always glares. But Denny is her partner at work, so I guess he gets to see the other side of her, and they've been dating for about three years now. I'm always worrying that someday he'll pop the question and ask my mom to marry him. I mean I like him and all but I don't want a step dad.

"Carter honey I'm so sorry" he said bursting into tears.

"About what" I said walking outside and closing the door behind me so I could lean on the doorframe.

"Your mom, she was in a terrible accident….s-she didn't make it" He said grabbing me in a hug. I'm really not a person that likes to show emotion, it gets kinda hard when as a wolf everyone can read my thoughts. When my ex boyfriend broke up with me the pack was surprised to find out that I really didn't care that much. That's just how I am; I figure that if I don't care it can't really hurt me. So far it's worked but holding it in can sometimes get too much, and on occasion I cry myself to sleep. Can you really blame me?

"So you're telling me that she's dead" I said calmly, while I politely shoved him off of me. It didn't matter, it was already like she was dead to me, I never saw her so it didn't hurt that much.

He nodded at me, and just when I was about to turn to go inside my partner and alpha came walking out of the woods.

"Thank you for coming" Chet said to Denny while he walked up the stairs. When he got up here he put his arm over my shoulder and kissed my temple. Chet has a crush on me, we've always known and now that I don't have a boyfriend I figure that it really doesn't matter either way.

"I'll stay here with her, I'm sorry for your loss" Chet said opening up the door to my house and pushing me gently inside.

"This is bad, you have two months left until you're eighteen, and you can't just live by yourself"

"I just find out that my mother is dead and you're worrying that I'll have to move away for a couple months!" I yelled climbing the steps; I really didn't want to put up with his crap at the moment.

"Honey I just want you to stay here, both of your parents are here"

"You mean both of my parents graves will be here, and it doesn't matter I can't leave the pack anyway. Anywhere I go would only be temporary. I'm sure that you can take care of them on your own until I get back, I'm probably gonna have to move in with my cousin's Seth and Leah Clearwater up in La Push." I said finally getting to the top of the steps and turning around to watch him watch me from the bottom of the steps. At least he had the common sense to not follow me.

When I got to my room I opened the door and quickly shut it behind me. Then I ran over and jumped on the bed in the corner of my room and I stared at the ceiling until I my vision was blurred from staring at one thing for so long and I feel asleep.

Ok **so school starts started already for me soo I probably won't be able to update any other time than on the weekends, of course I will try to update more than that but I don't know how often I will be able to do so, sorry. Sorry it's so short too I like to have at least 1000 words per chapter, didn't quite get there with this one. As for the amazing people who submitted forms to be a character your character will be in the next chapter! I still have some open space so if anyone still wants to, you can fill out the form! Thanks and REVIEW! Its summer and I'm wearing my Ugs while I'm writing this, there soo comfy! I turned up my air-condition so I can stay in my room and not get warm lol.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey sorry it's been so long here's the next chapter, I update on the weekends and the story with the most reviews gets updated first so I need to more reviews on this story! This one is longer…just saying.**

**Chapter 3**

**CarterPOV**

Last night my aunt called to ask if I wanted to go live up there and with my situation I decided that I would go up there to be with my family, just until I graduated high school. Last night Chet had called and said that we were having a bonfire at the beach that I needed to go to yay me.

So now I was currently putting on a pair of black skinny jeans, converse, and a blue t-shirt that said come at me bro in black lettering. On my way out of the house I noticed a picture of my family at the beach. My mom and dad were smiling at each other and I was sitting on top of my dad's shoulders smiling down at them. I was only five at the time and thought that I had the perfect life, the perfect family, and the prefect friends. Little did I know that my life was all about to change, my family would be in ruins, and my friends would all abandon me. Good times, good times I thought to myself smirking at my own sarcasm.

I kept walking out of the house until I got to my motorcycle, it was a Harley that I got for my birthday last year from my mom, my dad had left her instructions to get me one when I turned sixteen, apparently I had always told him I wanted one, not that I remember now.

When I got close to the beach I parked my Harley and walked down to the bonfire.

"Hey Carter" Jade said coming up to me and wrapping me in a hug, Jade was one of the more outgoing people in our pack. When she shifted she imprinted on her lifelong best friend Chris who shifted not long after her.

"Hey Jade" I said hugging her back.

"I'm sorry about your mom, we all are. But we also know how you deal with things like this, and sulking at home isn't going to help anything." She said looking at me with her hazel eyes.

"Thanks" I said giving her a small smile.

"Glad to help, now Chet wants to talk to you. That boy is obsessed; it's a good thing that we can't here each other's thoughts anymore that would be way awkward" She said, causing me to laugh.

"Ya I hope he can get over me by the time I get back, so I don't have to be bombarded again." I said looking over at Chet who was playing football with the rest of the guys down closer to the water.

"What do you mean leave?" She asked getting a worried look on her face.

"Oh ya I have to go live with my aunt in La Push until I graduate" I said looking to see what her reaction was.

"Ohhh I'm gonna miss you! When are you leaving? We'll have to come visit you!"

"Ya I'm gonna miss you too, I'm leaving tomorrow night and ya ya'll totally have to come and visit" I said smiling I was really going to miss her, every Friday night before the school football game we would get together and play video games at my house.

"Wow so soon?" She asked me as Brooke came over to us.

"Hey Carter, I'm so sorry" Brooke said giving me a side hug as she was using her other had to hold her Birch Beer (it's not really beer, its soda…good soda :O)

"Thanks Brooke" I said hugging her back.

"Ya so I heard something about you moving?"

"Ya I have to go live with my aunt in La Push" I said

"Oh I'm gonna miss you! When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow night"

"What? Why?" Brooke asked

"That's what I said! She didn't answer me because you came though" Jade said

"Well, school starts up there on Monday and she thinks it would be better for me to be there for the first day" I said

"Oh how are you gonna deal with the whole wolf thing?" Brooke asked

"There are a lot of forests around her house so I should be good." I said

"Ok when are we gonna go visit you?" Brooke asked

"Visit her where?" Chet asked, he must have been listening in that bum

"I'm moving to La Push to live with my aunt until I graduate from high school, I only have another month left so don't freak" I said. He had already started shaking.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He almost yelled

"I don't really see how it matters to you, and I just front out myself so stop it."

"How does it not matter to me, I'm your alpha" He said in his alpha voice, oh lovely now everyone was staring at us…great.

"What does that have to do with anything? I'm your Beta so you being my alpha really don't matter!"

"It does matter, how am I supposed to deal with the whole pack without your help?"

"I don't know, I don't care, and you need to stop blaming everything on me!" I said, now we were in an all out yelling match.

"Oh mommy and daddy are fighting" Chris said to Jade who started giggling.

"I'm not blaming anything on you!" He said shaking really bad now,

"Get the imprints out of here" Brooke whispered to Chris.

"I don't want to do this now ok, my mom just died, and you're yelling at me for not telling you that I was moving, when was I supposed to tell you? I just got the call before I came here!"

"Were you ever going to tell me or were you just going to leave and never speak to me again?"

"Will you get it thru your thick skull that I didn't keep anything from you, I was going to tell you later tonight ok!"

"You could have just called me before you came!"

"I did, you weren't home!"

"Oh I guess I wasn't" He said finally calming down.

"No you weren't, so you had no reason to be mad at me!" I said still not that calm.

"Ugh your right, I'm sorry I flipped out. I just don't want you to go" He said wrapping me up in a hug. I was still mad at him, but I wouldn't see him for a while so I figured it would be best if we parted on good terms.

"I know, and I wouldn't go, but it is kinda illegal for me to live by myself until I'm eighteen so I have to go." I said giving him a kiss on the cheek, by now neither of us were shaking.

"I'll miss you" He whispered into my ear.

"I'll miss you too" I said not exactly lying.

"So since everyone is gone I guess this is it" He said looking into my eyes.

"Ya, I'm leaving tomorrow morning"

"I'll come and see you sometime?"

"Ya" I said walking back to my bike.

**Sorry it's so terrible, I have no idea what's wrong with me today, but I just couldn't get it, ugh. Anyway please R&R, pretty please with a cherry on top? :O) Oh and the amazing people who reviewed and gave me some characters thanks soo much! I hope that I did ok! Oh and yes PiperMcLean351 you may have Paul ;) **

**Ugh has anyone had one of those days that are like you're on cloud 9 than something stupid happens and you're like ugh I hate my life. Well today was one of those days. Did anyone notice any terrible grammar mistakes in here?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey soo I've been thinking….this story wasn't so thought out, and I have another idea that I can't really wait to put up so ya. I just wanted to tell you that this will probably be the shortest full story that I have done so far. I'm thinking about 12ish chapters? I don't really know, it might be shorter than that. But I'm going to be finishing it off soon. Anyway ya thanks to my reviewers! Sorry guys I just really don't have a plan for the plot further than…well you don't know yet. But to those who have their own characters you will totally be in the story and it will be just like a short story. OK I'm done sorry this was soo long.**

**Chapter 4**

**CarterPOV**

Ugh why does life hate me so much? Did I really do something so bad that it had to rain as I'm driving to Forks? My jacket is socked threw and its getting hard to see, so I've determined that at the next bridge I will stop and get out of the rain. But the universe really does hate me because I'm in the middle of nowhere and there are no dang bridges out here!

Now I'm sure you're wondering why I drove to Forks in my motorcycle when I had to take all my things? Well I didn't trust anyone with my bike and the moving van at this pace will be at Forks with all my things before I am.

_BOOM! _

Lightning and thunder crashed around in the sky and I finally saw a sign that said 4 mi to Forks, Washington. Good I was almost there. I started going a little faster because I was excited to get out of this rain. I probably smelled like a wet dog. I don't like smelling bad, and even vampires say I don't smell as bad as normal shape shifters, which I pride myself on.

Finally entering forks I pulled off the road into the parking lot of the local Diner. Turning off the bike I took off my helmet and ran for the door. I was soaking wet and dripping everywhere. I opened the door, and found that everyone was staring at me. I got a little red in the face, and waved a little at everyone.

"Um could anybody tell me where the bathroom is?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Sure just back that hall sweat heart" An old man who was sitting in a booth with some large men told me.

"Thanks" I said walking back the hall way.

When I got to the bathroom I went to the mirror to look at myself. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. My hair was all wet and my blue sweat shirt was soaked threw. I was wearing a black shirt under my sweat shirt so it didn't look wet; it just felt wet, so I took off the sweatshirt and laid it on the sink. I was wearing a pair of dark jean skinny jeans so they didn't look that wet either. My black converse didn't look wet either, because they were black. (**This one time I was wearing a black shirt and a pair of dark jean Capri's and I fell into a lake. No one noticed, I had to tell my aunt lol, it was really embarrassing**)

Checking that I didn't look that bad, I kinda actually looked good. My hair was kinda curly, and my clothes weren't that bad so I grabbed my sweatshirt and walked out of the bathroom. The rain had finally stopped a little so I decided that I would just ride to the house, I mean I was already wet it wouldn't make much of a difference.

Walking out to the dining area I kept my head down not really wanting to see everyone staring at me. Walking outside I wiped the seat of my bike with my already wet sweat shirt. Then I tied it onto the front handle bars and hopped on my bike. I was only about ten minutes from my aunt's house. Driving off in the rain I watched as tree by tree based by like per normal for Forks. At least it seemed like there was enough forest for me to shift and not be found out around here.

My time guess was about right and in nine minutes of driving threw the rain I was at her house. I pulled my bike off close to the house so it wouldn't get really wet, I would pull it in the garage once I got settled in. Then I grabbed my sweat shirt and knocked on the door, while I stood on the porch wringing my hair out.

"Hey cuz!" Leah said grabbing me in a hug.

"Hey Lele" I said hugging her back trying not to get her that wet.

"You're like really wet squirt" She said backing out of our hug.

"Ya driving on a motorcycle thru hours of rain will do that to a person" I said smiling at the look on her face.

"Oh my gosh is that Carter?" I heard from behind me, then I was grabbed into a big bear hug by a bear of a person.

"Seth is that you pumpkin?" I said smirking at him.

"I'm not a pumpkin" He grumbled letting me go.

"Yes but what did I tell you about doing drugs?" I said shaking my head.

"You said there bad" He said looking down

"Then why do you look like you do?" I said

"Genes?" He said smirking at me.

"Sure Seth sure" I said walking into the house.

**SORRY FOR ALL THE SPELLING AND GRAMMAR MISTAKES! AND THE FACT THAT ITS KINDA TERRIBLE!**

**OK so I don't know when I will be updating next I really need to figure this out ugh… **

**Shout outs:**

**Twilightluva101- Thinking on it now it does kinda remind me of Monster too! Wow I wonder if my subconscious did that? Anyway thanks so much for the review! I'm glad you like it! :0)**

**Minipcsmith123- lol your welcome! Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like it! :0)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello luvlies! I missed you! Did you miss me? Oh great now I sound like I'm talking to a dog or something…anyway, on to the story I guess.**

**Chapter 5**

**CarterPOV**

"Hey Hun!" Sue said as she came up and grabbed me into a huge hug. Apparently they were setting up a party or something that was supposed to happen later when I walked in so there was stuff littered around the room.

"What's the stuff for?" I asked curious.

"Well we are having a birthday party for one of the pa- I mean one of Seth's friends today. It's a surprise so were having it here; sorry we didn't think you would make it up here so soon!" She said with a pleasant grin on her face.

"Cool, sounds fun. Where am I staying? I need to bring my stuff in." I said leaning against the wall and picking at the hem of my shirt, which was still wet.

"You're going to be sharing a room with Leah; she has a fold out couch you can sleep on." She said blowing up a balloon.

"Sounds good….and thanks for letting me stay." I said as I turned and walked out the house to my bike.

"My pleasure, it's nice to have you. We missed you." She called after me.

"Hey Seth, can you come and help me bring my stuff in. The truck should be here soon." I yelled up to him from the front porch. I didn't really need anyone to help me the shape shifter gene gave me big muscles that let me carry heavy things. But if I did it they would all wonder how, because before I shifted I could barley lift twenty pounds….ya it was kinda sad.

"Sure thing cuz!" He said in his overly-happy way that made me feel kinda depressed.

"Thanks Sethykinz!" I said grabbing him into a hug and then pulling him out of the door. I ran over to the moving truck that had just pulled up and I took out as much stuff as I could without raising anyone's suspicion.

After a couple of ins and outs all of my stuff was finally up in my new room. I had told Seth to put everything on the floor so that if I wanted to go to sleep early I wouldn't have to move anything off of my bed.

"So Seth, whose party is this anyway?" I asked as we sat on his bed and watched TV. Everyone was busy down stairs and they told us there was nothing we could do to help, so we decided to get out of the way and come up here. Leah would have been with us except for the fact that she was in charge of baking the cake, and apparently she got a little obsessive about it, because even though it's still in the oven she won't leave it.

"A pa- I mean my friend Embry, he's turning 20 so we all wanted to throw him a surprise party. His real birthday isn't until next week, so we don't think he'll suspect anything." He said answering my question.

"Oh cool, so who's going to be there?" I asked.

"Well most of my friends from the res and the tribal elders." He answered shrugging his shoulders.

"Sounds fun…" I said trying to keep the conversation going.

"Ya there really cool, you'll like them."

"So…..do you have a girlfriend?" I asked wiggling my eyebrows at him.

"No," He said turning his face so I couldn't see his cheeks turn red.

"You do!" I said jumping up and shaking his shoulders in a rare moment of happiness.

"Kinda, but no one knows. Not even Leah." He said shyly.

"Ohh I knew it! What's her name?" I asked leaning closer to him.

"Cassia, she goes to school with me and we have a lot of the same classes together. Last year we started talking and well, she said she likes me, and I said I like her."

"That's so sweet Seth! But why haven't you told anyone?"

"Well, I'm not really allowed to date or anything like that for a while. Mom would get mad if I told her, and Leah would just get depressed because of the whole Sam issue."

"Yeah what happened between them? One day they sounded so in love, then the next he wouldn't talk to her and she was a basket case?"

"Yeah, you know my cousin Emily, on my dad's side? Well she came down to visit us one day, and Sam met her…it was kinda just like love at first sight for the two of them. He fell hard, and of course out of respect for Leah, Emily didn't return his feelings. But later she was attacked by a bear, and she kinda just rushed into the relationship. We all thought that it was just because she was annoyed by him, but they're still together. They got engaged last year, and Leah was a little hard to handle for a month afterwords. For the first week after she found out she stayed in her room and refused to come out, even for food."

"Wow that's terrible, I feel so bad for her. I mean if that would have happened to me I would have killed Emily." I said, not really joking about it. I would have felt so betrayed if my cousin ever did anything like that to me. In fact it sounds a lot like Sam imprinted on Emily, but that couldn't happen because there is almost no way that Sam could be a shape shifter.

"Seth, Carter get down here, everyone will be here soon!" Sue yelled up to us, and we both rushed out the door and down the stairs.

**Ok so sorry for not updating for a while! I'm just going to warn you right now that I probably won't be updating this story very much for a while. There should only be like five more chapters for this story at the most! I just haven't gotten many reviews and I have a ton of other stories I need to finish. **

**I will be updating all of my stories next weekend! I promise I will do my best, even to update stories that I can't seem to write (Authors Block)!**

**Reviews are amazing! SO please fav, alert, and follow! **

**Sorry it's kinda terrible. I think this is the worst story I've ever written and I was debating on deleting it, but I know that there are some people that want to read it so I'll keep going as long as I get reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! SO Next chapter is the last chapter! I know I rushed it too much and this is like the worst story I've ever written but I need to get it over with so I can update all my other stories more. I might come back this summer or something and redo it some, because like I said I really feel bad about it. Anyway here's the chapter and I'm going to try to update again soon to finish it. **

**Chapter 6**

**CaterPOV**

We bounded down the stairs, both eager to get some food into our stomachs.

"Slow down you two, I don't need a new stair case yet." Sue said from the kitchen.

"We're hungry!" Seth said bounding into the kitchen with me following close behind.

"Well you're going to have to wait another few minutes. Embry isn't here yet, he just left Sam and Emily's house. We told him that we have a new guest for him to meet, which is true so I guess it is a good thing that Carter came early!" Sue said smiling at Carter.

"Of course it is Sue!" I said smiling at her and nodding to Leah who was just standing by the table.

"So he should be here soon, ever one needs to find a good hiding place. Leah, honey turn off the lights." Sue said as she ducked behind the sofa.

"Sure Mom," Leah said as she moved to turn off the lights. Once everything was dark we all hid behind various pieces of furniture. I was sitting beside some big person that had to be on steroids. Come to think of it, all the guys look like they're on something. Someone must be putting something in there water supply. I told myself, determined to never drink the water.

"Ok everyone settle down, the car just pulled up." Sue whisper yelled at us.

"Come on Embry just go in, it will only take like five minutes." I heard a female voice say from outside.

"If I don't get home soon my mom is going to kill me, I will blame you." I heard another male voice say, and I assumed it to be this Embry person that the party was for.

"Ok I'll go in and talk to her, just get your lazy but out of my car!" Another male voice that I recognized to be Sam said.

"Fine, no need to get snappy." Embry said from outside and I heard the front door open and close and three pairs of feet walk through the dark hallway to the living room.

"Why are all the lights off? I thought you said I was meeting someone?" Embry said sounding confused.

"They must be in the living room. Maybe the new person is allergic to lights." The female voice said.

"Allergic to lights?" Embry said sounding doubtful.

"Or she could have just been to the eye doctor, and they put those drop things in her eyes so now she's sensitive to light." Sam said, his idea sounding much more plausible.

"Whatever you say oh mighty alpha," He mumbled and suddenly everything clicked. The guys were all shifters! Of course, that would be why all the guys were so huge, and they all smelled a bit off.

"You know I don't like it when you say that." Sam replied and I heard the sound of someone hitting the back of someone else's head. I had to assume that it was Sam hitting Embry, not the other way around; as I'm sure an alpha wouldn't take kindly to that.

"Anyway turn on the lights already no one's moving around, so they probably went somewhere. Can I go home now?" Embry said as he walked into the living room. We all tensed and when the lights flickered on we all stood up and yelled surprise really loudly.

"Wow thanks guys, but what's this all for?" Embry asked looking around at all of us with a confused look on his face.

"It's your birthday stupid." The person standing beside me mumbled causing me to break out in a grin.

"Paul, it's his birthday, don't make fun of him!" Sue yelled at Paul who must be the guy standing next to me.

"I totally knew that. And besides, I didn't ask you Paul." Embry said sneering at Paul.

"No you didn't, and you asked anyone, I didn't know that you had a specific person in mind when you asked."

"So Sam did you talk to my mother about this?" Embry said turning to Sam, and blatantly ignoring Paul.

"Yes Embry I did, now if you would please we should all sit down and eat, the food is getting cold!" Sue said pointing her spatula at Embry and waving it threateningly causing us to laugh.

"No objections from me, I'm hungry enough to eat a horse. Literally." Embry said rubbing his stomach.

"Sure you are. Now, girls eat first. Then Embry, now Embry you need to save some food for your brothers." Sue said looking at Embry again.

"Of course Sue, I would never starve any of these loving brothers of mine. How could you ever think that?" Embry said smirking at Sue.

Everyone walked over to the Dining room and took their seats as the food was passed around first to the girls then to Embry and after Embry got his fill it was like a dog pile on top of him to get the food first.

Soon the food was all gone and everyone was peacefully eating. I was sitting in-between Paul and Seth, right across from Embry, Sam, and Emily.

"Well it's been a long time since I've seen you Carter, how have you been?" Sam said trying to make conversation.

"Yeah I wonder why?" I said rolling my eyes at him. I was in no mood to talk to the guy that left my cousin and shattered her heart.

"Well Embry I don't think you've meet our guest Carter yet have you? Embry this is Carter, Carter this is Embry. It's his birthday." Sam said choosing to ignore my previous statement.

"No really, I thought there was some other Embry somewhere in this house that the party was for! If you'll remember correctly I wasn't the stupid one in school. That was you're title slacker. But anyway, nice to meet you Embry, happy birthday!" I said at first to Sam and then looking to Embry. When our eyes meet it was like gravity shifted and Embry was now the one holding me to the Earth.

It only took a couple moments for me to realize that I had just imprinted on some guy I didn't know, it took another couple moments for me to realize that he was staring at me the same way I was staring at him. Then I realized that I was staring at him like a love sick teen so I looked away with a smile in my face. Every so often during dinner I would look over at him, just to make sure I wasn't hallucinating or anything, and sure enough every time he was still there smiling at me just like I was smiling at him.

**Ok so I lied, the next chapter is not the last chapter. There'll be another chapter after that, then maybe an epilogue if I get enough encouraging reviews. So ya that's it….review! :0) Please! **

**Also a little side note, if you read my other Twilight story Hunters Moon, I need at least two reviews before I update…I'm a little ticked about it right now. Oh and I will be trying to update Once a Spy Always a Spy tonight if I can get it finished, it's over half way done.**

**Shout outs:**

**Littleditto- Thanks for the encouragement! I won't be deleting it, and this summer I will probably go back and fix it all up. Thanks for the review! :0)**

**Stalkerinc- Thanks! :0)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok guys, sorry it took so long for me to update! I know I said that this wouldn't be the last chapter. But yeah it is. Sorry, but I have no motivation for this story, and I didn't think this out as well as I usually do before I post a story, and for that I'm sorry. Maybe sometime this summer I'll get motivated, and come back and fix it up some. Don't worry this story isn't just going to leave you wondering. I have everything wrapped up nicely. Thanks to those who reviewed, and followed. Without you I would have deleted this story long ago. Here it is!**

**Is anyone even still reading this?**

**Chapter 7**

_**1 year later**_

**CarterPOV**

"What are we doing out here?" I asked Embry. He came and woke me up a couple of minutes ago saying he needed to ask me something. Whatever he wanted to ask me at 5 a.m. better be good.

"I told you I wanted to ask you something." He said smiling down at me. He had taken me down to the beach, and now we were sitting in the sand just looking at the ocean, the sky was starting to get lighter so the sun must be about to rise.

"Well we're here, what did you want to ask me?" I asked, leaning up to give him a peck on the lips. We've been dating for almost a year now. He asked me out right after I came clean that I was a wolf too. That was an awkward conversation…

_**Flashback-**_

"So Carter, I have something to tell you. You're probably going to think I'm crazy or something. But just keep an open mind okay?" Embry asked. The party had just ended, and we had talked the whole time, it was like a crash course on both of our lives. I felt like I knew Embry better than I knew Seth, or Sam. And trust me, I know the two of them a little too well for my liking.

"Ok Embry." I said, suspecting that he was going to spill and admit that he was a shape shifter. Now don't get me wrong, I would have told him that I know, and that I was one too. But I wanted to see how this would play out first.

"I'm a shape shifter. I can turn into a wolf." He said. Well that was depressing. He didn't even make it special or anything! He just blurted it out!

"I know, I'm one too." I said hoping to get some reaction out of him.

"Don't mess with me, I'm not joking." He said, getting slightly mad.

"Me neither," I said shrugging my shoulders.

"This is serious! I'm not joking!" He said starting to shake. Wow I must be making him mad.

"I'm not either Embry!" I yelled, starting to laugh a little.

"I can prove it to you!" He said turning to the woods, presumably to change. Oh they must not be able to shift without blowing up their clothes. That's awkward.

"I can prove it to you too!" I said, getting ready to change. I was going to wait until Embry came back in his wolf form so he could actually see me shift. He came walking out in his wolf form. Man was he so cute and cuddly, I wanted to sit and pet him all day. But I just waited until I knew I had his attention and in a second I was standing on all fours, as a wolf beside him. I quickly changed back and looked at him with an I-told-you-so look on my face.

_**End Flashback-**_

Needless to say I taught the pack how to keep their clothes on when they shift so they don't have to be naked when they shift back. Everyone was thanking me, especially Leah.

"What're you thinking about?" Embry asked as he played with my hair.

"Is that really the question you wanted to ask me? I was thinking about the day we met." I said a smirk appearing on my face.

"No, that's not all I was going to ask you, I can't ask you until the sun rises." He said, pulling me closer.

"Really? Is this supposed to be romantic or something? 'Cause if it is, you should have brought me out here just as the sun was rising." I said rubbing my cheek against his arm. This is how our relationship went, we would tease, and mock. But in the end we just laughed it off. We only had one fight, but that was because Paul was being an idiot….I don't like thinking about it.

"Yes for your information it is supposed to be romantic, and it would have been if you would have taken longer to get up as I suspected. I didn't exactly want to be late." He said, kissing the top of my head.

"Yeah, yeah, blame it on me. It's always my fault." I said rolling my eyes.

"At least you admit it." He said smiling at me. I hit him playfully on the shoulder and we sat in silence for another couple minutes until we could finally see the sun coming up from out of the ocean.

"Stand up," Embry said, pulling me up with him as he stood up, only to get down again on one knee.

"What are you doing?" I asked, my tired brain not connecting the dots.

"Carter, my love. You know I'm not exactly good at expressing my feelings, but this past year with you has been the best year of my life. Your my Imprint, soul-mate, and I can't bair the thought of living without you. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He asked as he pulled out a box from his pocket and opened it to show me the ring sitting in the plush velvet. I didn't even give the ring a second look as I took his hand.

"Of course!" I said throwing my arms around his neck. He stood up and hugged me back spinning me around in circles.

"I love you," He whispered into my ear.

"I love you too," I whispered back.

"Can we invite my friends from my old pack to the wedding?" I asked as he smirked and turned us around to show me Jade, and Chris (who were now married), Brooke, and Paul (who had imprinted on each other on her last visit here), the pack, and least of all Chet, and his girlfriend Sarah. Chet and I rarely got along, but there were times where we could talk to each other without wanting to rip each other's throats out. Oh and yeah he did get over me (finally) and imprinted on Sarah a new girl to the pack. I had only talked to her a couple times, but she seemed like a nice girl.

"Guys you're here!" I yelled throwing myself into the mass of people.

"Of course we're here! Embry called us and created this plan! He said he wanted us to be here as backup in case you said no. Like you would ever say no, no offense to you or anything but he's kinda stupid sometimes!" Jade yelled, causing Embry to get a sad expression on his face.

"Yeah, but he's my kind of stupid." I said messing with Embry's cheeks, so he wouldn't think too much about what she said.

"I'm so happy for you! I mean really this is the start of your happy ever after!" Brooke said, causing the guys to groan, and the girls to giggle at how cliché it was. But I mean it was true, this is the start of my Happy Ever After, and even though I don't know what's in store for me down the line, I know that with Embry by my side I can handle anything.

**So how was the ending, cliché right! I hope that someone is actually read this story….**

**Okay, that's it! Hope you liked it! If you read any of my other stories, just be aware that I'm going to try to update soon. But I have one more story to finish that I want to get done first! So yeah, have a good summer! :0)**

**Review!**


End file.
